


I Was Undercover!

by FallenQueen2



Series: The Librarians Archive [11]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Kpop Idol Ezekiel, ao3 prompt, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Verse (Ao3) wanted to see Kpop Idol!Ezekiel so here you go :)





	I Was Undercover!

**Author's Note:**

> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“Okay! We are NEVER going back to South Korea!” Jake exclaimed as he, Ezekiel and Cassandra stumbled into the Annex via the back door.

“Why were we even being chased by a mob of fangirls?” Cassandra asked, clutching the edge of the table to catch her breath.

“No idea, now if you excuse me…” Ezekiel made a beeline to the door, but Jake caught him around the waist and dragged him back.

“No way, you know something so spill.” Jake crossed his arms as he planted himself in front of Ezekiel who was now perched on a stool looking unsure.

“It’s nothing.” Ezekiel stressed before sighing as Cassandra raised an eyebrow looking unimpressed.

“Okay fine! So you guys remember how I said I was in MI6 for a while?” Ezekiel started to wring his hands as he looked anywhere but at the two in front of him.

“Yeah?” Jake nodded slowly, unsure if he liked where this was going.

“Well I had to go undercover for a while in Seoul and… Well they made me undergo training at SM and well… I’m kind of a Idol in South Korea?” Ezekiel offered up weakly, there was only silence-making Ezekiel look up before slapping a hand to his face.

Jake and Cassandra were already crowded around his computer, trying to find proof of this on the Internet.

“Oh! No way! There you are! Nice hair.” Cassandra tilted her head to the side as Jake jabbed at the screen with wide eyes.

“You can dance? And sing! The hell Jones!” Jake looked between the video and Ezekiel who was currently burying his face in his hands, cheeks and ear pink.

“It was a long time ago and I was undercover!” Ezekiel whined as all the memories came rushing back.

“You’ve been holding out on us Jones.” Jake grinned as he approached Ezekiel.

“Are you guys mad?” Ezekiel looked up nervously.

“Mad? Yes I am mad! Mad that we could have been kicking ass at our weekly karaoke night instead of loosing to the girls every time! Every single time Jones! This will no longer stand! We will win back our honor!” Jake exclaimed.

“Oh I don’t think so, Ezekiel is on our team now!” Cassandra linked arms with their thief and apparently Kpop Idol, tugging him towards the doors of the Annex.

“What? How is that even fair? He was on my team to start with so there he shall stay!” Jake argued as he followed the other two. Ezekiel couldn’t help the stupid grin that spread across his face as their familiar banter/bickering washed over him.


End file.
